


【快新】Disastrous

by miaooo



Series: DK列车 [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: First Time, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 人类外表的触手怪·斗×人类新。完全没体现出的设定：15岁×15岁；地点在宇宙舰船的舱内，人造重力环境。





	【快新】Disastrous

**Author's Note:**

> 轻过激轻黑化。写得烂没意思别看

注：文中出现了若干完全不准确的动物器官描述词汇，基本没有使用其生物学范畴中的原本意义、而仅仅是出于词汇丰富的角度做了写作上的考虑。请诸位在阅读期间意会就好；叉出去之后再在别的地方看到同样的词时请注意自行分辨含义、勿受误导。

 

 

\- Disastrous -

 

“いいですか？”

“……いいよ。”

要不是双手分别被人执在手里，新一想自己是一定会做一些更具实质性的推拒的。但快斗脸上根本就是他平常讨食的那副馋样，他真是不知道自己看起来有任何一点像他喜欢的糖果。

得到答复他看起来太开心了，拉着新一走到床边，兜头脱掉了上身衬衫。新一看着他肤色更为苍白的背部，一时愣在那里不知道该怎么办。

快斗转身坐下，新一下意识地往前两步，忽然被不知道何时出现的力量托起，离开了地面。他惊讶地哎了一声，发现自己手臂和双腿都被不明物体缠上，举了起来。他连忙按捺下慌张观察到。有点像藤蔓，他还是第一次见到外星生物的触手，比肤色略浅而偏白，从快斗身后大概是脊背下部的位置伸出来。他不知道对对方而言那会是什么感觉，起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。无奈地望见对面人脸上的笑容，显然是不会给他看背后的意思。

今天就算了，他想。

很明显除却精准逮住他四肢的这几根，比较粗的，别的尺寸还有不少。新一脖子上一痒，被摸了一下。温温的。没想到并未就此截止，而是顺着他的嘴角钻进了口腔。新一一个不防吓得想把它扯开，抬臂的动作却毫无悬念被遏止了。他经受着口中触肢的侵犯翻搅，发觉这家伙力气大得吓人，以他腿部的力气都根本无法撼动这看似细弱的触手分毫。

好像有别的触须在解他的衣服，新一想说话，却在脱口而出一句“等等”之时突然被口中的那根伸入到咽部。由于足够细和灵巧，避开会触发他呕反射的位置新一只觉得要被他插入到胃里。

其实不可能那么深。他瞪眼看着若有所思似在旁观的快斗，“放开我”等等词汇经过填阻的口腔全变成无法表意的“呜呜”声。

也太可恶。他皱眉安静地诅咒着，放松下来依着惯性往后躺。触手将他的衣服解到一半，似是觉得太麻烦了的样子，竟上手撕裂了布料。新一不及阻止，只能眼睁睁看着自己的衬衫长裤碎成几片落在地板上。这下他基本同这些温热的肢须直接接触了，他努力理解成这是所爱之人的拥抱，即便他们来自不同的种族。

快斗看起来想要随心所欲，他感到情势有些不好。

内裤的侧边被两根细肢捻起，然后传来布片的绷声，新一脸上一红，只得任由最后一件蔽体的衣物跟着离去了。触手在他细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤上爬过，他努力了想要合拢双腿，但膝盖早已被拉得过开。

可能快斗注意分散，忽然往他喉咙里捅了一小段。他没有呕吐感，只反射性地吞咽了一下。咽部含住外来柱状物的感受非常怪异，他努力放松着喉口，好在那东西非常软，且由于唾液的滋润变得滑滑的。除了涎水难免会顺着嘴角逸出，他倒不觉得多少不适。

之后他注意到快斗脸上不知何时浮现起了谜样的红晕，连刚才还很平缓的呼吸也化作有些急促的喘息，震惊之余差点忽略了嘴里那一根吐了点什么汁液出来。他紧张不明得又轻哼两声。快斗好像知道自己做了什么，对他露出了一个害羞的安抚性的笑容，却像是自言自语道：“糟糕啊……我还是快一点比较好。”

与此同时有别的前端抵上他的身后入口，新一紧绷的样子致使它蹭着他的尾椎和股缝引诱他放松。原先攀着他膝盖的那几支又有新的参与进来，顺着大腿绕到了臀部。

长这么大还没被咸猪手对待过的新一试图用眼神传达“黑羽快斗你别摸我屁股”的意味， 他很快放弃转而想要说“让我说话”。他试图扭动腕部去勾握在手臂上的触手，够不到。

原本体表温度略低于其他的部位臀部皮肤被摸得发热。新一不知道他哪儿来的这个功力，软而富有弹性的触肢反复在紧致的臀肉上搓摩戳弄。新一发觉喉咙里被东西堵着，导致略有些喘不上气的时候才意识到自己早就硬了。

张着腿赤着身子被并非同族的怪物这样玩，还兴奋了，近乎可耻。可后面被他磨得发痒。快斗终于不等他进一步反应，把约有两指粗，表面裹着黏液的一根触手挤进了紧闭的后穴。

早先还觉得进入困难，但由于它韧得过余，穿过括约肌的力量不在话下，自身没有长度上的制约，轻易就刺入到新一高热的肠腔内部。

上下被突入的联想猛地一连接，新一身子一抖想喊他出去。就在这时原本就湿漉漉的触手卡在他直肠中喷出大量液体，凉得他一个激灵。

快斗的注意不在他这边，他感到另一根东西抵上了已经被撑进去一些东西的穴口。

果然又进来了。新一握紧了拳，止不住脸上通红。比单独一根伸入的时候感觉似乎要更明显。虽然借助着不明液体的润滑还没到阻障的地步，可他从来未曾想象过后门被插入会是这样光怪陆离的感觉。

好粗……虽然第二只深入之后就没再有动作上的刺激，他还是喘着气试图让身体去适应它。另一根触手缠上了他挺立的下体，像要将新一的廉耻心吞噬殆尽了。

快斗伸手抱住他的腰，他又抖了一下，对方看着他羞窘的面容笑着说：“你这里果然也很敏感？”

新一无可辩驳。如果说得出话他会说，“只是痒的”。

后穴里的两根触手开始纠缠在一起进进出出，甚至会在里面转动，新一唯一还有活动空间的腰部被快斗用温暖的手掌抚触，他几次想要说“可以了吧”，出口皆是模糊的呻吟。

已经被充分开括过的穴口凑上恋人昂扬的阴茎时他还是有些害怕，双腿被抬到身侧，看样子快斗是完全不打算让他自己做任何事。一点一点楔进去的过程清晰而甜美，舒服的程度远超想象。新一抽着气，觉得他真实的性器还是太深太大。可能也有体位的关系，他里面老忍不住收紧像是在夹他。

快斗抱着他身后断断续续地安抚他：“放松……放松……”

他此时气息又回复到先前的平缓，好像一直举着一个人的重量还要防止对方挣动对他而言完全不是事似的。

他又接连托着新一的身体上下颠弄了几次才把他放到底。阴茎的根部更粗，新一的感觉是几乎把肛口的褶皱都撑平了。密集的肛周神经忠实地传达出每一分摩擦感，此外还令他注意到他不仅是内里已经湿透，在重力和别的一些动作的作用下，那些液体流出来沾湿了臀缝和两人身体相连的那些部位。

新一惊疑地意识到触手也会出汗吗？身上好些地方被沾得湿漉漉的，不同于人类的汗水那些液体让接触变得黏滑无比。像章鱼的腕足，他想道，但你还是不要试图摆脱它。新一只觉得身体各种的挠动骚扰变得更加使人难耐。他承接着来自下身的冲撞，感觉浑身都像是被舔过。

快斗真正伸舌头舔了他的左乳。就当他这么做时，还让一条同样沾水的须尖摸过他另一侧。嗓子里的触肢噎去他一声尖叫，他想躲却躲不开，身为男性根本没思索过性事里被人碰到胸部的可能。眼看着小小的乳头被恋人啃吻得肿大变硬，连颜色都由原本的暗色变为嫩红还泛着水光，新一心中羞耻到无法言表。

快斗在他胸口处留下几个咬痕，新一的心跳很快，注意力散乱，被他身体或是触肢碰到敏感的位置时甚至扭着腰去迎合。快斗一直动得不快。每次等他里面一咬紧，就趁着随后放松下来的空档往上顶一下。反复几次新一几乎要瘫坐在他身上。

一直照顾他下身的那根触手抵住他茎身磨蹭，使他前端哭一样流水。新一本以为那些附肢都如外表看上去的那样全是光滑的圆棍状，直到他惊讶地感觉到阴茎的头部被包裹住了。复合结构的触手含住他性器的头端，——从触觉上来讲用“捏”来表述更为准确，他意识到有什么软软的东西刮擦着铃口，接着是反向填入——

新一不由地感到惊骇，但由于四肢连同口部一同受制，反抗的动作接近于无。触肢从外侧将他的阴茎吞入的同时，内部更细小的一支逆向刺进了他的尿道。本来因着这刺激快要被送上高潮，又被这怪异的触感阻了回去。果然是……身为人类简直无法想象的细小而灵巧的肢段，他呻吟全压不住，还分出神去感叹。

从尿道中间压到前列腺加上从后面撞击所带来的快感让他承受不住，但更多的是身体仿佛所有孔洞被他一人填满所带来的奇异心情。再从阴茎的外部被吸吮，新一几乎是瞬间眼角就溢出泪水。浑身发抖……射不出来。快斗用触手帮他眼角揩拭了去也未能止住，但却奇迹般地把嘴里那一根撤了出来。

新一连喘带叹都在颤抖，被他吐出来的须上牵出几条液体的丝线，滴落各处。

“住手……”他说，每每发声都觉停不下来，会坏掉……“拿出去……！”

快斗心知玩得太过火，抬头去吻他，新一感觉到他又将一支触手扶在自己脑后以制造合适的接吻角度。身体的充塞感挥之不去。细肢从尿道退出后他崩溃一般地射精，刺激太过，他喘着气神智都有短暂地飘离，更不知道快斗什么时候结束在他里面的。他抱着他，默默把所有触手都收回去。新一软倒在他怀里，过度消耗让他连让快斗从他身体里退出去都做不到。

“わりぃ、わりぃ。累的话就休息一下好了……”快斗道。

新一连话都不想同他说，被他用非常人类的方法放回到床上也不能完全安抚到他的神经。快斗靠着他躺下来，盯着他直到新一勉为其难抬眼去看。接着他用好像赢过了他什么似的表情对新一道：“……”

 

由于太困，他直接睡了过去。事后回想起来大概是一句调情的话吧。“喜欢你在我怀里高潮这件事情”，之类。毕竟是能让人感觉到即使来源的物种不同，却能确信心意相通的一句话。如果并非是有关性意味的台词就更好了，自那之后饱经折磨的地球人如此评述道。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
